Bard
Bards are a player class available to characters of Elf, Human (Western), and Human (Eastern) races. The concept of the bard is loosely based on the notion of a traveling minstrel - a charismatic wanderer who's knowledge of the land and lore is shared with others via song and verse. In EQOA, bards are traditionally a support class, providing a substantial array of beneficial buffs for other party members. Bards are a classes that can effectively perform the role of tank, healer, or melee damage dealer - although only the latter effectively in all circumstances. The primary power pool statistic for bards is Agility. The secondary power pool statistic for bards is Stamina. Characteristic spells of the bard include: *The harmony line, which is a PoT buff for group mates. *The anthem line, which is an offensive statistic buff for group mates, increasing strength, dexterity, and charisma. *The dirge line, which is a defensive statistic buff for group mates, increasing agility and armor class. *The hymn line, which is a periodic group heal. *The lull line, which is an enemy debuff which reduces aggro range. Specialization Like all classes, bards may select a specialization path beginning at level 20 and every 10 levels thereafter, which yeilds a corresponding ability: *Power path - a substantial ticking PoT buff for group mates. *Combat path - a short recast strike ability. Power path The power path specialization provides bards with a ticking, group-based PoT buff. It provides substantial power regeneration over a very short duration, and has a 20% CHA modifier. It consists of the following abilities: *Power dance *Power groove *? *? Combat path The combat path specialization provides bards with additional melee damage dealing capabilities, an area in which unspecialized, the bard is relatively lacking in comparison to other melee damage dealing classes. It consists of the following abilities: *Sweeping flurry *Flowing flurry *Fluid flurry *Elegant flurry The combat path was redesigned substantially in 2006; it's previous iteration was a statistic buff that increase strength, stamina, agility, and dexterity for group members. Due to the nature of buff stacking, this path was largely redundant with the advent of EQOA: Frontiers thus during class balancing it was recast as a strike line. Special abilities Bards may obtain the following special abilities: Master classes Bards may consider the following two class-specific master class options: Minstrel and Gypsy. 'Minstrel' Obtaining the Minstrel master class tag requires the following conditions be met: *Musician's Knack 3 *Choral Celebration 3 *150 CHA *200 AGI *500 CMs spent Obtaining the Minstrel master class tag provides the following enhancements: *CHA Max: 50 *CHA: 50 *POWER: 500 *Def Mod: 1 Obtaining the Minstrel master class tag makes the following additional CMs purchaseable: *Power Ballad: instant mana refill song 1k cost 2k refill *Threnody: 2400 damage AOE attack with 600 cha, 12 sec recast 'Gypsy' Obtaining the Gypsy master class tag requires the following conditions be met: *Bardic Expertise 4 *Choral Celebration 3 *150 STA *150 AGI *150 DEX *150 STR *500 CMs spent Obtaining the Gypsy master class tag provides the following enhancements: *AGI Max: 50 *AGI: 10 *OFF Mod: 1 *DEF Mod: 1 *Movement rate: 10 Obtaining the Gypsy master class tab makes the following additional CMs purchaseable: *Brilliant StrikeLight Fingers ability brilliant strike, 6 sec recast, 900 dmg +200% str with pickpocket *Seasoned Traveler mod 2, Def mod 2, Move rate 25 Category:Classes